minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RedFurnace/*Sigh*
No "SHEESH" nor bad comments please, read before you comment. I am getting disappointed of when people are editting things they aren't permitted to do, not hanging a sign if it says "Article Stub", not adding the correct category unless it deserves to, Not being respected and being irritable easily. I don't even understand what some people are saying when they use big words and not simplifying them. I'm not reacting like I'm a hypochrite but I am tired of it. It also bugs me when it is continuous and the only huge words I implement is those that are understandable at 6-8th grade. Well, if you guys wanna continue, or find that I'm overreacting and complain allot, then go ahead. I'm ok if you guys like to use big words, then fine, go ahead. These days aren't fun anymore like before. Plz Comment and don't think I'm bossing the wiki, I'm just talking the right. Trolling Let's get over it, just because I was gonna leave because of my misunderstanding, doesn't mean you should to because of a troll. Vandalizm is also a type of troll. Vandalizing There are lots of vandalizm (saying mean things to others and profane to someone) in chat and can be coming to the Wiki, please avoid them. Block users and delete their articles who are creating articles that aren't related to MCFFW but is related to other Cartoons, they can base off them but shouldn't be them. Vandalizm makes thing non fun, so, shun them from the wiki. Grammar If you guys can't listen and keep making grammar error, here: A's and An's going before words aren't the only things that are apart of grammar. 'Its and It's '- It's is reffering to the possession of a noun, aka a contraction. Such as "It's trying to eat that fruit over there". ''Its ''is used mostly for land description, such as "Its so beautiful".The concept of ''its ''and it's is really hard to describe, though, and I don't think I'm quite explaining it right '''Punctuation - '''You generally don't want to overruse this. Only use commas when you need them. If you have "The dog says bark woof and yip", you need commas in "The dog says bark, woof, and yip". Also, try not to totally drag on sentences with commas. Semicolons ( ; ) should be used only sometimes. "-" goes well with replacing semicolons as well. If a sentence comes at a point where there's a colon ( : ) and it also goes with a comma, use the semicolon. '''Plurals - '''Aka, more than one thing. Not every word is pluralized with an "s". ''Obsidians, Bedrocks, ''and ''Dirts ''are examples. It's like sheep; the plural for sheep is just sheep, not sheeps. Though, Diamond and Emerald can be pluralized with an S. If the word ends with a y, then the plural for it is "ies" most commonly. The plural for puppy is puppies, not puppys. '''Capitalization - '''You capitalize the first letter of the first word of every single sentence and line of dialogue. Don't neglect this rule, ever. '''Proper Nouns - '''Always, always, always capitalize proper nouns. Creepers are not proper nouns, and neither are skeletons or zombies. Names of things, however, are proper nouns, like Keeba or Dreitharicus. Places are also proper nouns, like Washington D.C. There is one exception to making nouns proper when they shouldn't be proper, though. When you're making a story from a dim-minded creature's perspective, sometimes they will think of things proper enough to be capitalized, and thus you can write around this rule. Category:Blog posts